


“Yes I Did, What About It?”

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Kissing, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Fictober day 7 - “yes I did, what about it?”Carly finally gets sweet revenge on Angela.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea on my mind for months so I finally did it  
> Still blocked af so apologies for this not being that great  
> I also wrote this in less than an hour

“Ew, it’s Angela,” Carly said, drooping. She gestured in the direction of an elegant-looking blonde. “She’s been giving me a hard time ever since I first started trying to report big events.”

Looking at her now, Jack could definitely see her with that kind of persona. Her hairstyle and dress screamed haughty. 

...Wait a second. It was HER. She was the girl that spilled to the whole world that he was from the Satellite! He knew it was a reporter’s job to shove their nose into other people’s business and profit off of celebrities’ pain, but it hurt. She really had to kick him when he was already down.

“Oh, yuck, she’s coming this way.”

Sure enough, Angela was strutting in their direction like some kind of self-righteous show cat. She tossed back her blonde ringlets, a cruel smile inching up her lips.

“Isn’t this a bit too classy for you?” Angela sneered, pointing a red nail at Carly’s slightly oversized dress. “You should let the real reporters take care of this kind of thing.”

Okay, he hated her, 100% officially.

“Sorry to see that this inexperienced girl was trying to get an interview with you, Mr. Atlas.” Angela tilted her head in a manner that was probably meant to be flirty. Pfft. “I’m sorry for intruding, but I think I’ll do a better job at getting your information out. I want to make sure your comeback is well-interpreted as possible, you know?”

“Carly’s not—“ Jack began to retort.

Carly kissed him full and hard on the lips before he could continue.

For a second, he froze in shock, unbelieving what was happening, but then he understood. Smiling against Carly’s lips, he deepened the kiss. Her arms curved around his back, pulling him closer. Their tongues brushed over each other. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, and she did the same.

At last, they had to break for air, and both turned to stare at Angela head-on.

“You just…”

Carly smirked, her voice full of triumph. “Yes I did, what about it? I’m not here because I want an interview. I’m here because I’m his girlfriend.”

Angela’s shocked expression was hilarious.

To emphasize, Jack hugged Carly to his chest and added, “Don’t you think it’s rude to insult my queen?”

“I...I’m...I can’t...” Angela stammered.

“If there’s anyone fit to write an accurate article about me, it’s her.”

Angela wrung her hands, then brushed her ringlets behind her shoulders. She cleared her throat. “I see.”

As she walked away, clearly shaken, Carly cackled. She looked Jack right in the eye, grinning. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to get revenge on her.” Then she turned red. “I hope that was okay! I’m sorry if you didn’t want to make our relationship public, but I just—“

“You’re fine,” Jack laughed. “She deserved it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick sketch bc why not  
> forgive the fold + lighting, i did this on scratch paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured: a very stunned angela


End file.
